In order to enhance security control and operation management of network resources, it is necessary to control users' access to networks. For example, in network access points of some public places, residential areas or corporations, the access service providers may wish to allow access only by the paying users. Another example is that some enterprises may provide some internal key resources for access by some special users. The technique of authentication emerges in order to realize access controls mentioned above.